


Take You Down

by clindzy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a list of kinks and exhibitionism happens to be one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spnkinkbingo and fill for exhibitionism square.

Jensen was no stranger to Jared’s lack of inhibitions and his willingness to try new things, especially when they were on set or at conventions. Usually, Jensen had no issue with indulging his exuberant overgrown lover but the problem was that he had the tendency to get him riled up at the most inconvenient times. 

True to form, Jared decided that he was going to explore his newest kink: exhibitionism at NashCon, right before they were due to go on stage.

“Jen, come here,” Jared called over to his best friend, smirk crossing his face, devious plan already in motion.

Jensen crossed over to the corner of backstage where Jared was sitting, completely unaware of what Jared had up his sleeve; shadows shrouding everything except Jared’s gorgeous eyes and thousand watt grin. That smile alone should have been a red flag but dumbly he kept moving forward.

“What’s up, Jay?”

Jared grabbed Jensen by his shirt hem roughly. “There’s something I want to show you,” Jared said in a low voice, drawl slipping out.

Back stiffening in time with his cock, Jensen muttered, “Oh Lord, Jared, what are you doing?”

“Baby, you know you won’t say no, once you see what I have planned.” Jared pulled Jensen even closer, pushing his shirt up and started working at his belt.

Jensen got the hint, took his shirt off and unbuckled his belt, and yanked his pants down, leaving only his boxers on.

“What next, Jay?” Jensen asked, voice shot to hell from anticipation already. _Damn Jared for this, he really knew how to get to him._

Jared flashed an even bigger grin, eyes flashing that blue green hazel, telling Jensen how turned on he was and what he had in mind. Jensen yanked Jared out of his seated position, intent on giving his boy exactly what he wanted.

As soon as he had Jared standing and out of the shadows, Jensen groaned.

“Jared, damn you and your kinks, sweetheart.” Jensen pressed him against the concrete wall, enjoying the moans that escaped Jared’s gorgeous throat as he did so.

“Mmm, love it when you play rough, Jen.”

“I’ll give you rough, Jay,” Jensen promised, hands reaching around to pull at Jared’s shirt, wanting to feel him completely naked against him.

“Just hope you remembered lube,” he continued, his thick fingers seeking out all the sensitive places that he knew drove Jared crazy.

Jared’s legs shuddered underneath of him as Jensen’s blunt nails scraped and pinched into his skin. It took a few seconds before he could answer.

“I came prepared,” he answered shakily, thinking of the thick plug in his ass and how it was pressing into his prostate.

Jensen growled. “Fucking hell. I bet you have a plug in right now, don’t you?”

Jared nodded slowly, trying desperately not to come all over the place; exhibitionism had been at the top of his list to try for the longest time and now he was getting to fulfill that fantasy.

Jensen wasn’t doing much better – he had to grip the head of his cock between his thumb and forefinger to keep from painting Jared’s back white. That would be one hell of a story to tell everyone back in Vancouver, for sure.

Keeping his grip tight on Jared, Jensen moved one hand to gently remove the plug and threw it on the floor, grimacing as he took it out.

“Next time you want to do something like this, you tell me, babe,” Jensen muttered in Jared’s ear.

Jared fidgeted, his ass fluttering, feeling empty, waiting for Jensen’s thick cock to split him wide open.

“I promise, baby, just hurry the hell up.”

Jensen smirked and nipped at Jared’s neck before sinking his fingers into Jared’s hips as a warning to what was coming next.

Feeling Jensen slam his cock into his ass all at once and hearing his skin slap his made Jared hurt in all the best ways.

Jensen pounded into him mercilessly a half dozen times before he was painting his insides and Jared was biting his fist to keep his screams quiet from the audience.

“Is that the kind of take down you had in mind when you called me over here,” Jensen drawled.

“Even better,” Jared smirked.

Jensen just shook his head and went to find something to clean them up with before they had to start their panel in ten minutes.

 


End file.
